A Second Chance (thanks to lovewords for telling me this got deleted)
by SummerTime15
Summary: Zach lost his mother, Joe lost his wife. Rachel lost her best friend, James lost his sister. Cammie lost her father, Rachel lost her husband. Zach lost his trust, Joe lost his son. Rachel lost her brother, James lost hope. Cammie lost her soul, Rachel lost the meaning of life. Rosy cheeks and a white beard have never been so comforting and life changing before… until now. Zammie!
1. Prologue

**Yes, it is I, SummerTime15. I'M BACK PEOPLE!My stories have been adopted but I'm still getting the chapters to the authors but I have new fresh ideas for Y'all. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em> **

**-"All anyone wants is a second chance. It's how they ****_use_**** that chance that decides their fate." The old man told Zachary . -**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cammie Morgan wasn't expecting to move to such a small town. In fact, when her father was murdered, Cammie's mother decided to move to L.A., the only thoughts running through her mind was Hollywood, big stars, a chance to forget, and a life style different from what she was use to.**

**But that's not what her mother meant**.

**Long Almond. A small town in northern Montana. Population 123 to be exact. A new start, new scenery, and new people.**

**Coming from Miami Florida, the cold, wet, and snow weren't exactly on her winter expectations list. And neither was Zachary .**

**All Zachary Goode wanted was a second chance. Just coming back from jail, store owners lock their doors and keep close eyes on him. He didn't mean to put that man in a coma. He meant to hurt him only enough for the woman to escape. Now people are afraid.**

**When the small shop at the corner gets a new owner, strange things start to happen. Relationships are ended, family's are healed, and Zachary seems to be finding more and more of the small blonde than he wants to admit. And he likes it.**

**~" , I don't really see why this is nec-" the old man laughed making Zachary think of a big red man with rosy cheeks.**

**"Go now. She needs some help with those bags." Zachary glared at the old man, hiding his small smile that wanted to creep up his face.~**

. . .

**May 8th 2014. Long Almond, Montana, 5:46 PM**

"Look kid. We've been at this for-"

"My name's not kid." The boy growled. "And I know we've been at the for hours. And I'm tellin' ya, I didn't mean to do it. He was attacking the women, I was there, so I punched him. He came at me, and the rest was just self defense." The investigator looked at him, as if trying to figure out what was truth and what was a lie.

"Then why won't the women agree with your statement? She has an alibi stating she was at work, she doesn't recognize you, and you have no witnesses. You attacked the man, put him in a coma, and continue to play innocent." The boy stood up causing the cop to instinctively go to his holster.

"I'm not innocent!" He yelled. "I didn't mean for him to fall and hit his head on the pipe. He was coming at me, I was acting on self defense! Yes, Sir, I put that man in a coma, but I didn't mean to. As for the woman, I don't know why she's keeping quiet! The guy probably threatened her." He sat down, putting his black cowboy back on his mess of short brown hair.

The investigator studied him before sighing.

"Okay kid,-"

"My name's not kid." The boys fiery blue eyes stared down the cop, his hand furiously tapping on the black table.

"Zachary , I'll make you a deal. If you plead guilty then we can give you half a year. Unless the jury comes to the verdict of attempted murder. Then I can't help you." Zachary crossed his arms, pondering the deal. His eyes flickered back to the investigator's.

"I want my lawyer."

...

"The court is now in session, the Honorable judge John Landon

presiding." The clerk spoke.

"In the matter of Wagner verses Goode, , how do you plead?" The judge asked. Zachary looked at him, taking in his robe and steady hands. The judge'a eyes were set and serious, waiting for a reply.

"Guilty, Your Honor."

"Do you understand, that if the jury calls you as guilty, you are sentenced to six months in prison with out bail?" The judge asked with a cold stare. Zachary swallowed hard, feeling the saliva run down his throat.

"Yes Your Honor." His voice was shaky, his family that came to the hearing not knowing what to do.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" All eyes went to the jury as the Forman stood up.

"We have your honor." The man looked towards Zachary . "The jury votes guilty for attacking a man causing him to be put in a coma and having no witness for 's defense." The court gasped and people mumbled amongst themselves, not believing one of the nicest most well behaved boys had just been sentenced to prison.

**Two days earlier. Miami, Florida, 2:32 PM**

"Dad, I need you to pick me up. Seth is at practice and I think it's starting to rain." The girl looked up at the gray clouds, a drop of water dropped on her nose, proving her point.

"Sure honey, I'm clocking out now so I'll be there in fifteen, K?" She nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Yup, thank you." She quickly hung up and ran under a tree as more drops fell.

...

_Where is he?_ The girl asked herself.

Her father was ten minutes late and the rain was growing heavier, leaking through the branches of the tree- soaking her.

A few minutes later, a state patrol car pulled up front of her. The police officer opened and closed his door before jogging over to the young girl. She looked up at him, curious as to what she could have done.

"Cammie Morgan?" He asked. The girls eyes widened, noticing the sorrowful look in his eyes. She stepped back, nodding.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Cammie put a wet hand over her mouth, holding back a sob, "Your father, Mathew Morgan, has been shot in a drive by gang shooting. He was pronounced dead on the scene."

She broke. Loud sobs erupted from her throat as she fell to her knees, too weak to hold herself up. She didn't care that she was getting muddy. She didn't care that the officer was watching. All she cared about was that her dad was no longer with her . . . And that the last words she said weren't 'I love you'.

. . .

**This is not just a romance story. A brother and sister relationship, a father and son relationship, and of course, Cam and Zach, are all the main relationships in this. **

**It's a story on how a man works with fate and destiney to give relationships as well as the lives of two teenagers a second chance. A chance to find lost love, and a second chance to live. **

**Hopefully that makes sense. **

**Yes, I am aware the states are different. Hope you like it!**

**A/N: So yes, I am back. Yes, I cried my self to sleep because I feel I have let all you down. Yes, I have new fresh ideas. Yes, I will be writing them. And yes, I missed you all so much!**

**I am open to constructive criticism!**

**I would also like to hear any thoughts, comments, questions, concerns, and ideas so please review/comment!**

**Sorry if I made some type of a mistake with this. ****Oh, and please tell me of any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I hope my writing skills haven't dwindled! **


	2. Six Months Later

_This is so _not _L.A_. She thought in shock and confusion as the plane flew over an area of land that was practically deserted.

Her face was smushed against the window, her hands under her chin as her eyes stared widely at the acres and acres of land. There were no stop lights, was not traffic, not large buildings an no sidewalks. It was just land with scattered red barns and little dots of cattle out until the snow finally comes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready to land in Long Almond, Montana. Please fasten your seat-belts."

_MONTANA_?!

"Mom, what are we doing in Montana?" She asked the brown haired women next to her. She turned to Cammie with a guilty look. Cammie wanted to scream at her mother. Cry and yell, throwing a tantrum like she was a four year old not getting a pice of candy.

"This is where we're moving too, sweetheart." She started at her mother, Rachel, in disbelief.

"No. No no no. I thought we were moving to _California_." The women shook her head, placing her hand on Cammie's as the plane hit the ground. Cammie shook Rachel's hand off her own, to angry to be touched by anyone.

Once the plane was ready to let people off, the young girl shot out of her seat and ran out in anger, debating on whether she should sneak in the luggage area of another plane to fly to a place that _wasn't_ Montana.

_My gosh, even the stupid _airport _is small_. She moaned in her head.

This move wasn't part of her _get_ _on with life_ go to plan. She didn't even _want_ to move.

Cammie looked around the small airport. It was nice enough. A few airlines, scattered restaurants, and people would even give her a kind smile when they would pass. It was strange. Something she wasn't prepared for. Kindness wasn't something people from Miami were used to, and Cammie was prepared for stuck up star wannabes in the wonderland known as L.A.

The warmth of the building and people finally drew her in, comforting and distracting.

"Cammie, I know you're angry, but please don't give me a hard time about this." Her mother sighed, walking up to her only daughter. The young girl pulled her midnight black coat closer to her body, wishing the big thing would just swallow her already.

"I didn't realize there was another place called L.A." She grumbled. "I should have asked you which state before I agreed to this." Her mother crossed her arms, giving her daughter a pointed look.

"You ran screaming before I could tell you which state. And it wasn't your choice for the move. It was mine, for me _and_ for you."

Cammie knew what her mom was talking about. Six months ago, her father was driving to the school to pick her up. He never came. Instead, a police officer pulled up to her in the pouring rain, giving her the news of her father getting shot in a drive by shooting.

Life hasn't been the same since then. Cammie stopped talking to her friends, her boyfriend broke up with her do to their lack of communication, and her mother hasn't been able to hold a job that pays enough to put food on their table.

So yeah, one big problem just led to another. But that's how life was for the Lundons. Never getting a chance to fix past mistakes, but always getting a chance to make new ones.

A mother passing with a crying child brought Cammie back to her sucky excuse of a reality. Her mother was still looking at her, more sad than irritated now.

Cammie looked away, not wanting to deal with a crying mom. Instead, she walked towards the luggages, coming up with options to convince her mother to drag them back to Miami.

_I'll be good. I'll make new friends. I'll get a job_.

I'll, I'll, I'll. They would never get accomplished. The memories of her father were too great there, too distracting. Even if her every waking thought wasn't about him, something would always lead her back to the good times. The gray fog surrounding her would momentarily disappear, if only for a second, before a storm crept over, surprising her. Memories of her father teaching her how to ride a bike would become more dark than happy. All the late coffee and sneak-out-so-mom-doesn't-see-us-up nights became blurry with the sheet of powerful rain poring down on her.

It was unhealthy, and the stress made her look like she was on drugs.

"Cammie, grab your stuff. Thinking about that isn't a good idea." Her mother scolded in a soothing tone. "We're here to start fresh. All memories from the past are gone." Cammie gaped at her mother.

_Did she really just assume I could forget about him like that_? She asked herself in utter belief.

Looking back at her mother, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself, hoping there was room for at least a few more unspoken words.

Cammie grabbed her black and purple duffle bags, struggling to get the dark blue suitcase.

Finally, after a few seconds of lifting and dropping, she managed to get all three bags on her shoulder and in her hand.

"How are we gonna get to our new home?" Cammie chewed on her lip, playing with her blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose french braid with her free hand.

"Your Uncle is here to pick us up. His name is James." The blonde's mouth dropped open while her mother looked unfazed, turning to walked to the automatic doors leading to the parking lot.

Cammie ran to catch up to her mother, almost hitting a few by passers with her luggage.

"What do you mean 'Uncle James'?" She asked. "I never knew I had any family out side of Florida, Georgia, and New York." Family gatherings were very important to Cammie's family. Every Thanksgiving, Easter, and Christmas always had the whole family whether it was with her Aunt Becca in New York or with her Grandpa Bubba in Georgia.

This was definitely _not_ Georgia.

"Yes, well, your uncle and I don't talk much." Her mother said in a monotone voice. Cammie shut her mouth, knowing her mother didn't want to talk about it any longer.

The woman opened the door, sending a gust of eight below freezing air towards them. It wasn't really eight below, but to Cammie, it mine as we'll be.

She hugged her slim winter coat closer to her, burying her head down the neck of it. Her hands were frozen around her bags, already becoming chapped and rashy, making her wish she had brought gloves.

_Thanks for the warning mom_. Cammie spat yet another set of words she couldn't say, packing her brain tighter only to make a nice headache to add to her already present stress.

After a few minutes of freezing silence, an old beat up red truck pulled in. The man inside was no doubt her uncle. Cammie noticed how similar her mother looks to the handsome guy. Same dark eyes, the same dark-almost black- hair, and the same easy smile.

_So this is my long lost uncle_.

The man got out, slamming the door of his truck. He never walked to greet them though. Instead, he leaned on the opposite side of the car where the driver seat is and crossed his arms and ankles. Her uncle looked at ease though it doesn't take a rocket science to know he and her mother don't get along very well.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you James. I could never have carried these to your truck with out your help." Her mother grumbled, glaring at the man. He smirked, patting his truck.

"Mom, I think he wants us to walk over." Cammie whispered through her numbing lips. Her mother didn't move.

"Mom, come on, I'm freezing." To make her point, a gust of wind blew past them, pulling her stray hairs from her braid. The air bit her nose with astonishing force causing small bits of stinging.

Cammie huffed in aggravation, picked up her things, and stomped across the road to the man she hasn't even spoken to yet.

"Hey kiddo." He said as she walked up to him. "Look at how grown up you are." Cammie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. James smiled and held up his thumb and index finger, holding them an inch apart. "The last time I saw you, you were this big." Cammie just looked at him, wondering when he was going to open the door for her. The clouds were rolling in faster with every passing second, and the temperature dropped at least five degrees since she has been out side.

Cammie cleared her raw throat causing the girl to curse her uncle in her mind for making her so that. All she wanted was a nice cup of honey tea to sooth her throat while she and Seth watched a movie. Well, minus Seth.

James got off the car and opened the door, apologizing. As Cammie threw her stuff in the old broken down truck, she listened to her mother's heals click against the cold pavement.

Hello, James." She said with a fowl tone. Rachle's brother just gave her a lazy smile.

"Rachel, how are you?" He asked, well, more like spat.

Cammie could feel the tension between the two siblings. The way they tried to look at peace with tight smiles yet angry battles fought between their eyes.

Someone pushed into Rachel, making her stumble. James payed no attention to his sister so Cammie quickly stopped her from falling and gave an angry glare at James.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear." An old man chuckled. "My eyes don't see like they used to." The three glanced at the old man with rosy cheeks and small round glasses. He was bald, Cammie could tell even if he had a red snow hat on. She then looked to his beard and cheeks, reminding her of a jolly man she once believed to be real.

"It's okay Sir. I'm fine." Rachel said kindly. Her brother snorted behind her, knowing her kindness was fake and that his dear little sister really wanted to yell at the man.

The Santa twin looked between James and Rachel.

"Oh, you two must be siblings. How lucky for you. I've never had a sister or brother." He smiled, bending over and holding his cane more firmly to the ground.

James scoffed.

"Yeah, _lucky_. There's one word for it." The old man nodded.

"Well, I must get going. It was nice bumping into you." He laughed, nudging Rachel's shoulder before turning to Cammie.

"Good day young lady." He winked at her before walking away.

_Weird_. She thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay, enough delays. Let's get in, and get going." Cammie jumped in the truck, sitting on her hands hoping to thaw them out.<p>

She felt like an ice-cube sitting in her freezer with a while bunch of cold family members.

_Very cold. _

"So, how far away is, where ever we're going?" She asked to break the silence. Her uncle looked at her through his mirror.

"About fifteen minutes. Long Almond is right out side this town." He thought for a moment. "Jesse is excited to see you." Cammie bit her lip, wondering what her cousin would think of her.

"Oh yeah? How old is he?" She asked. The car was still cold, Cammie assumed that the heat was broken. It didn't help that the seats held in the cold temperature. This was not what she was prepared for when her mother uttered the letters L and A together.

"She's seven years old." The truck drove over a pot hole making Cammie's small body fly up then slam back on the seat. She grunted, not noticing her uncle's apologetic glance.

"James, I told you over the phone that Cammie is allergic to dogs." Rachel scolded. Her dark brown eyes shown with irritation and anger. Cammie noticed this, making her wonder why she was never told about her uncle. The silent feud between the two siblings was strong enough to make anyone believe that something happened between these two siblings, and both weren't letting whatever happened between them go.

"No you didn't. You said she isn't around animals much. Not once did you use the word 'allergic'."

"And how would you know? You never listen to me anyway." She crossed her arms, waiting for a reply. James only gripped the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to go white. He never said anything, not wanting to start an big argument in front of his niece.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Cammie watched the large areas of land fly by. Big wooden houses were placed on the side of acres and acres of land, separated by a stone driveway. Long red buildings would be placed with in the fence surrounding the fields with either cows or horses and sometimes both in them.

Mingling with the cold air were clouds; big and gray. Not very welcoming, and even somewhat intimidating. The rolled in with the wind, warning Cammie that her life is about to turn upside down.

Ten minutes later, flat lands turned into many trees until a whole area of woods took over. Both sides were home to many animals Cammie has most likely never seen. Birds, deer, bunnies in their own habitat, and even wolves. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought of ever coming in contact with one.

The young blonde focused on the nature standing before her, listening to the sound of the rubber tires creating friction on the road- a soothing noise.

"Get ready. We're almost there." James spoke, slicing the silent with his voice.

No sooner than he said that, the truck pulled up to a large gate with the letters _JR _on them in fancy writing.

James go out, letting even colder air swoosh in, circulating the girls, causing both of them to shiver.

_I'd rather be in Miami right now. _Cammie muttered to herself.

All she wanted was to forget, but now, thanks to the forces of destiney and the convincing words of fate, her mother brought her to Montana, a place that makes Cammie think about more about home than she ever has before.

"Ready to see the Cameron residence?" James asked Cammie with an excited smile. She attempted to smile back but it turned into more of a grimace.

"I can't really say no, can I?" He laughed, nodding in agreement.

_This better be worth the move_.

* * *

><p>Hand crafted.<p>

Those were the only running through Cammie's mind as they pulled up to her new uncle's house. No doubt the whole thing was had built. It wasn't perfectly shaped and the wrap around porch looked newer than the rest of it. Yet some part if the wooden house looked homy and welcoming. A garden laid in front if the house, separated by a stone walk way on the side of the driveway.

Cammie covered her mouth with her hand hoping to keep some of the cold air from making her throat even more raw than it was.

_This is totally worth it_. She thought.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Get your things, boy. Your father is here to pick you up." The guard said to a half a sleep, half dead Zachary.<p>

Jail hadn't been good to him. Not only did the men fight him, but Zach hadn't been eating very much in form of protest. He also hadn't been sleeping due to the fact that his cell mate talked in his sleep and constantly fought with the others.

He was happy to say the least. No more big hairy guys ganging up in him, or not eating to prove his own point. He could finally go home, go to school, and leave the damn town to live on his own.

"Yes Sir." Zach mumbled, turning to his old cot in the corner of the cold an dark room.

Zach grabbed his toothbrush that was lying next to his bed, took the clothes he wore on his firs day out of the guard's hand and walked down to the office where his father was waiting for him.

The hallway was quiet. Zach could hear the echoing of his footsteps as the sound waves bounced off the cement walls. The boy's shaggy brown hair almost reached his eyes, needing a well groomed haircut. He walked with a lazy posture, not caring about what people think of him. He never did. Well, at least, that's what he _wanted_ people to think. Once upon a time, Zach would do anything to make sure people liked and respected him. He would study hard so teachers wouldn't think of him a a stupid, he was respectful to adults to win over their favor, and he would charm anymore into noticing him just so he wasn't the boy who had never had a girlfriend.

It's not like that anymore. Not since law and authority never gave him the justice he deserved.

Zach shook away his thoughts.

_You had six months to think about this. Don't start now_. He scolded himself.

Soon enough, he came to a plain wooden door that had a small window placed just above his eye level. Zach looked into it, seeing his father talking to an officer jus in the other side. Taking in a deep breath, Zach turned the cold metal handle and opened the door.

"Hey Dad." He breathed. Zach's father looked up with the same green eyes as his son's. They were dark yet emotionless. Zach noticed the faint scowl in his fathers face and silently gulped.

"Zachary. Let's go." He turned to the officer. "Good day, Zeke."

"Joseph." The officer nodded to Joe before going back to his paper work.

Zach pulled on his leather coat and fallowed his dad out in the parking lot. Not a word being exchanged.

A light sprinkle of snow started floating down to earth. White specks dusted on Zach's hair, standing out against the dark brown. He shivered, not used to the cold wind.

"Excuse me!" A low ruffled voice yelled from the other end of the parking lot. Zach and Joe stopped in their tracks, turning towards the mans voice.

Standing with a slouched posture, and old man in a thick coat was slowly making his way towards the two men. The old man was big with white hair and a big bushy beard. Zach walked up to him.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked hoping to give a quick answer to what ever question the man had.

"I'm trying to find my way to Long Almond. Do you know the directions?" Zach scratched the back of his head, trying not to notice the old man's strangely familiar rosy cheeks.

"Uh, sure. Just fallow the road until you get to Chester Street, then make a right until you see the airport. Turn left and take Almond you'll come to an intersection. Keep going for another five minutes and you'll enter a small town with a pathetic 'Welcome To Long Almond' sign." The man smiled.

"Thank you son. You and your father have a good day." Zach was about to turn for the car where his father was impatiently waiting when the old man stopped him. "You got a little lady?" Zach shook his head, suddenly uncomfortable. "Keep your eye open boy. Someday, a young girl will catch your eye. When your fat her approves, you'll know she's the one." Zach gave a curious chuckle.

"Uh, thanks?" The old man chuckled deeply before winking and walking away.

_I'll call you when my dad starts caring about my life._

...

**A/N: Hello again! Tell me what you thought!**

**I hope my writing hasn't gotten worse with the time I was out. **

**BTW- I was only or a while because, well, I missed all if you more than the writing. I missed the wonderful friends I've made, the wonderful reviews, plus, so many of you called me inspirational and an amazing author and I felt like I had let you all down so... I came back!**

**Does it need more details, are you confused anywhere with this?**

**Questions, concerns, suggestions, and ideas are welcome to be reviewed, so please give me feed back.**

**What do I need to fix/add.**

**I would love if you made notice of any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes! Please tell me!**

**Please comment/review! Thank you!**

**Lovewords- yes, I'm back. :D I'm so happy you're excited to see the rest! Thank you so much for your review. I missed them so much!****Believe514- thank you! This update was quick only because I already had it typed. I just needed to proof read and do some fixes. Hope it was good!**

**Just-Being-Me~ thanks! I'm glad I'm back too! *squeals excitedly***

**Suniva Steiner- YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! My soul died and now it's alive again too! Really, I have missed all your kind words. No, I don't know who Meghan Trainor is. I'll check her out when I have time though! Your review just made my day. Do you really mean all that? By cause if you do, that is so kin and encouraging an uplifting! You're just awesome!**

**Kelsy- I'M BACK! You have bonuses how happy your review make me. Just to let you know, this is a romance story except there are side events happening as well. Every minute I haven't seen your kind words have been agony! Thank you so much for reviewing! Life has been okay. School, annoying friends. Basic high school drama. My sister is good. Annoying, yet good. ;P My relationship with God is great. I'm on the right path in life, Christ Centered and all. sometimes I feel like I should be doing more and stuff though. meditating on his word and things like that. Thanks for reviewing, love you (friend)**

**Izzy- OMGoodnes-gosh you reviewed! I've missed reading from you so much! I'm so glad your I love with my story already! Your review was amazingly kind. Do you really think fanfic is better with my stories? It makes me so happy I'm your all time favorite author! Thank you so very much!**

**Love Changes Life- I'm back! Lol, thanks for the review! And I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Winter is A Magical Time- I UPDATED! I'm so glad your excited to see what I have in store for you all.**

**Amazing- thanks. I tried to make it original. I'm glad you're excited. I hope this update didn't disappoint. **

**Gallagher Crazy-I'm glad you liked it! I will try to update at least once a week! :D XD (just love those faces! ;P)**

**So, again please review! I love all your kind words and motivation! Can I get at least 8 more reviews? They can be PMs too. I just really want feedback on how you are enjoying this and if I should continue. **


End file.
